


Be Quiet

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: I'm full of myself [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ittetsu chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé, rivolgendo un sorriso al suo compagno di stanza che, avvicinandoglisi, lo sovrastò con la sua altezza poggiando un braccio contro il muro e stringendo il professor Takeda tra il proprio corpo e la porta.<br/>E subito, le loro labbra, si incontrarono in un bacio vorace…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

**Titolo:** Be Quiet  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Personaggi:** Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu  
 **Pairing:** UkaTaka  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** **NSFW**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Yaoi, OralSex  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 402  
 **Note: 1.** Ho aperto un askblog ([I’m full of myself](http://daho-dumbass.tumblr.com/)) e questa fic nasce da un prompt che ho ricevuto: _Haikyuu!! > UkaixTakeda > Ritiro, "I ragazzi dormono, non dobbiamo fare rumore"_  
 **2.** Collegata all’altra fic che ho pubblicato prima ([Can I sleep with you?](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2663367&i=1) [AsaNoya]). Ci vuole più amore per questa coppia çAç  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore!

**__ **

Ittetsu chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé, rivolgendo un sorriso al suo compagno di stanza che, avvicinandoglisi, lo sovrastò con la sua altezza poggiando un braccio contro il muro e stringendo il professor Takeda tra il proprio corpo e la porta.  
E subito, le loro labbra, si incontrarono in un bacio vorace… 

Fu solo quando Ittetsu rimase a corto di fiato che si separò da Keishin rivolgendogli uno sguardo imbarazzato e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “I ragazzi dormono, non dobbiamo fare rumore.” mormorò il professore, sospirando nel sentire le fredde e grandi mani del compagno intrufolarsi sotto la giacca della sua tuta per andare a carezzargli il petto. 

Keishin gli graffiò piano il ventre, salendo poi fino ai capezzoli e, stuzzicandoli con le dita, li fece inturgidire provocando al professore dei brividi di piacere; un piacere che, misto al desiderio e a dei sentimenti più profondi che Takeda non era ancora riuscito a mettere bene a fuoco – quella strana relazione era iniziata troppo velocemente per riuscire a razionalizzarla –, fece cadere ogni sua difesa.

Ukai iniziò quindi a privarlo degli indumenti e, pochi istanti dopo, si inginocchiò a terra, armeggiando con la sua cintura, mentre con la lingua e i denti tracciava assurdi disegni sul ventre piatto di Ittetsu; fu quando sentì l’altro tirargli giù gli slip che Takeda si concesse di respirare nuovamente, e afferrando con entrambe le mani i capelli biondi del coach, si lasciò andare, poggiando la testa contro la porta e sospirando nel sentire le labbra di Ukai chiudersi sulla punta del suo membro. 

Non fare rumore. 

Cominciò a ripetersi in mente decine e decine di volte, come un mantra, ma dalla sua bocca uscirono solamente mugolii e gemiti che aumentavano di intensità ogni volta in cui Keishin sfiorava la sua erezione con la lingua, fino a divenire un grido soffocato quando il coach prese il glande completamente in bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo con foga.  
“Ukaiii!!!” gemette Takeda, cercando di reggersi in piedi nonostante il forte tremore che scosse le sue gambe; Keishin, dal canto suo, continuò a donargli piacere mentre con le dita iniziò a stuzzicare il solco tra le sue natiche con l'intento di prepararlo. 

La loro notte era appena cominciata ed Ittetsu, mordendosi le labbra, sperò di fare il più silenzio possibile…   
Non sarebbe stato per niente educativo svegliare i ragazzi nella stanza accanto a causa di rumori e grida moleste!


End file.
